Trapped in Freedom
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: Umm... hard to explain~ The title explains it best I think


****

Trapped in Freedom

****

Title: Trapped in Freedom

****

Date Published: March 13

****

Author: Jennifer (~Jenn)

****

Genre: Angst/Romance/Suspense (S/V of course)

****

Spoilers: First Season maybe... Not entirely sure.

****

Disclaimer: Though a lot of you told me I should be one, I am not a writer for Alias nor do I take any part of it, own any of it, or make any money off of it. Though I wouldn't mind being able to keep Michael Vartan under my bed, alas he does not belong to me.

****

Why? Well... Three reasons really:

(1) The Muse came to me again (while I was in the shower too!) and so I had to write it or never get another idea again.

(2) It's my birthday so I can.

(3) Are you really complaining?

__

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed those six fics that I posted during my crazy writing spree~

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Trapped in Freedom

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

{The Bearer of Bad News}

His voice was edged with something that could not be defined. There was a little bit of disbelief and anger in his tone though there was no missing the shock and confusion that pulsed within his words. His eyes played the main role, widening into orbs that showed the world his absolute astonishment.

"What do you _mean_ we aren't picking her up at the extraction point?" Though his voice was pitched higher and higher with every syllable of every word, there was no look of shock or anger or even bemusement on the face of Agent Kendall. Without a word, he handed over a slim manilla envelope. 

Not able to utter a single word, Michael Vaughn turned and flipped open the creamy cover to the documents inside. The first page was an 8 by 11 glossy photograph of Sydney Bristow with no text on it at all; nothing marred the picture of her beautiful face except for the silver paperclip in the upper lefthand corner. Not understanding he turned to the next piece of paper: a copy of Page 47 of Rambaldi's manuscript. Though he froze for a moment at the sight of the words circled in red pencil and then translated below which matched Sydney to all of the physical requirements Rambaldi indicated, he was still confused. They had known all of this the year before; this was no surprise. 

It was not until he reached the fifth page that he understood. There was an attachment to the page, one that he had never seen before. Underlined and translated below were the red words:_ Attempting good she will ultimately bring death to all she touches. _Though this still did not make any sense to Michael as of yet, he sat down at his seat, now completely unaware of his surroundings or the fact that he was 10,000 feet above the ground. He quickly flipped through and skimmed the rest of the pages with increasing tension and shock.

He turned back to the director, his hand shaky. "If this is true then I would have to believe that you are doing the right thing-"

Michael clenched his jaw, wanting to slap the smug look off of Kendall's face. "But you _do not_ know this for sure."

"I believe Mr. Vaughn, that in this instance, the risk is too great to not take certain precautions."

"Yes. I agree. But _these_ precautions? Leaving her here with no contacts, no familiar friends or family around her? Completely isolating her _indefinitely_ until we are even reasonably sure whether this Intel is even reliable?"

"She knows the language, she can adapt, and we will be keeping tabs on her. You will go down and inform her of her situation; should she want to clear her name, she should only be too happy to cooperate."

"Sydney Bristow is a _valued member of this agency_. After all that she has done for you and for this country, how can you cast aspersions on her now?"

"_She_ is not my focus Agent Vaughn. My focus is this country and if I have reason to believe that one of these agents, my agents, will be or can be a threat to the safety of all these people, then I will take action. Don't you think that you might be a little biased when it comes to matters regarding Agent Bristow?" His implication slapped Michael in the face and the worst torture was standing there knowing that the man in front of him was right, that the information had been, so far, perfect. He was biased. And he hoped that he was right in his beliefs.

"Don't think that we are going to put this on the shelf right now; don't worry, Agent Bristow _is_, as you put it, a very valued and irreplaceable member of this agency and the CIA is working as we speak to clear her name. Even with recent circumstances... we aren't going to slack off."

Michael nodded. He wouldn't let them.

****

All right, who's confused? ::raises hand:: Like I said, this vague idea came to me while I was in the shower singing "Hooked on a Feeling" so I'm pretty sure that this isn't the most detailed and thought-out plot ever created.

So... Now that I have the beginning written, I'm going to have to figure out a couple things... Things like "why" "Where" "when" "how" and "what now?" So... Hmmm... Don't think I can promise for sure an update anytime soon but I will be thinking about it.

It's weird that I think about ALIAS and my fics whenever I'm bored... Or when I'm trying to sleep... I guess it's because I'm still relatively new to ff.net. I know it feels like I've been here forever but it's really just over 4 months now. Wow.

Leave me love~ ('twould be a good present ;) )

~Jenn


End file.
